Monarchs of Azeroth
by Trollcraft
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore travels back in time to an alternate Azeroth to stop the assassination of Terenas Menethil. Her intentions however are not quite as pure as they first seem.


**12 Years Ago...**

Prince Arthas Menethil returned to Lordaeron a hero and was applauded by an adoring crowd for his victory against Mal'Ganis in the north. They showered their victorious prince with petals of flowers as he walked into the capital city accompanied by two of his most trusted commanders, Falric and Marwyn, to take his place triumphant besides his father, King Terenas Menethil.

But unbeknownst to everyone, Arthas had been corrupted and was now under the sway of the Lich King Ner'zhul. His new weapon, Frostmourne, whispered dark wicked thoughts into his ears.

Terenas was simply proud to see his son return...

"Ah, my son. I knew you would..."

"You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown. I've taken care... of everything," he said unsheathing Frostmourne and walking up ready to murder Terenas.

Falric and Marywn prepared to subdue the royal guards to prevent any interference.

"What is this? What are you doing, my son?" Terenas asked, confused as to what was going to happen.

"Now!" a familiar female voice could be heard up from one of the balconies.

Several magi stormed the throne room from the back and swiftly froze Falric and Marwyn in place before they could do any damage, giving the royal guards a fighting chance. They were not held in place for long and soon a fight would break out between Falric and Marwyn on one side and the royal guards aided by the magi on the other.

"Whoever you are, you will not interfere, mage!" Arthas called out and rushed to kill Terenas. To no avail, a frost bolt came out of a balcony, knocking Frostmourne out of his hand.

"I have no need for that wretched blade to finish this! Death itself is at my disposal!" Arthas said as he revealed his newfound powers as a Death Knight, hurling a death coil towards Terenas. The mysterious hooded female mage in command teleported out of nowhere right in the path of bolt, absorbing it completely with her magical shield and saving Terenas' life. Terenas fled to the back of the room, got down on the floor and went for cover.

Several more frost bolts were fired at Arthas temporarily freezing him in place. Arthas spoke again.

"You... would reject... my gift? My gift to Lordaeron?"

The hooded mage did not speak.

"And why did you bring all these... lesser magi here? Just to watch them... die?"

Falric and Marwyn were getting the upper hand in the battle. Several magi were badly injured and some royal guards had already fallen in the chaos.

The mage stayed silent again and simply revealed her possession of a mysterious magical hourglass. She then shattered the hourglass, summoning in uncorrupted versions of Falric and Marwyn. Together with the magi and the remaining royal guard, they quickly subdued and executed the evil Falric and Marwyn.

Arthas broke free and tried to fight the mage, but with his blade out of reach, he was quickly subdued again. Injured, though not mortally, he stood down... As he lay on the ground, he finally recognized the mage, it was Jaina Proudmoore, though she appeared to be older...

"Jaina?"  
"Yes, it is I, Arthas."  
"This was not... our destiny."  
"Times change," she coldly replied.

Terenas got up and walked up to Jaina.

"I don't know what came over my son, but I thank you for restoring m..."

The uncorrupted Falric and Marwyn came over to take Terenas into custody too.

"Wait. What's the meaning of this Jaina? Unhand your king! The Kirin Tor will hear of t..."

"Terenas Menethil," Jaina spoke, "you have proven yourself a weak leader and that is not what Lordaeron needs now. You are not to be harmed. But as of now you are no longer king and your son is no longer heir to the throne. The time of the Menethils... is over."

Terenas was speechless. Jaina walked over to Frostmourne and glanced upon the weapon of death.

"Death will never again hold sway over us..." she said as she picked up Frostmourne for herself, infusing a strange enchantment upon it negating some of the Lich King's more nefarious enchantments such as the loss of free willl... "but we will have power over death itself!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
